


Horse Ride

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Horses, October Prompt Challenge, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta struggles with learning how to ride horses.Prompt: "I got you"-Support/Carry
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Horse Ride

Bernadetta yelped as she pitched forward slightly, her arms quickly wrapping around the horse’s neck to prevent her from tumbling off and falling off and breaking a bone, or worse, death!

“You okay?” asked Sylvain, stopping and looking back to check on her. He held on tightly to the horse’s reins and Bernadetta knew he was probably regretting trying to teach her to ride. This was the third time he tried to have the horse walk and the third time Bernadetta had yelped as she almost fell off.

“Yeah,” she stammered, sitting upright. She ran her fingers along the saddle, shame burning through her. “Maybe we should give up Sylvian, I don’t have the balance to ride.”

Sylvain had been super excited to teach her how to ride. As someone that did it regularly, she knew he wanted to share one of his hobbies with her and what was more romantic than riding through the countryside on horseback? After the war was over, she finally agreed to let him teach her and the excitement on his face had been so cute that it cast aside her worries.

At least until she actually attempted to do it. She hadn’t even been able to get past the initial stage of keeping her balance while the horse was walking!

“It just takes some practice. You should have seen Ingrid back in the day, she would fall off all the time,” Sylvain said with a chuckle. He released the reigns and walked closer to her. “Do you really want to give up?”

“N…no, but…I don’t know how to make it better.” She looked away, feeling shame. She was from a noble family! Being able to ride was something she should know how to do however her father had given up on her before it got that far.

Sylvain thought for a moment. “Oh wait, maybe this will help!” He climbed up on the horse behind her, his strong arms around her so he could hold the reigns, his warm chest against her back. “Here, I’ll support you so you can get used to the movement. Now you don’t have to worry about falling off!”

“If you say so,” she whispered.

“I know it will be fine! Trust me.”

A quick glance back and Sylvain was staring at her with a wide grin. She gave him a weak smile back and nodded. “Okay.”

As Sylvain set the horse into a walk, again Bernadetta almost pitched forward but he was quick to support her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she got out. It was different than what she was expecting, but once the initial panic wore off, she found it enjoyable as Sylvain led the horse around the paddock. It was fun being so high up and it reminded her of some of the characters she wrote about in her stories.

Sylvain did a few laps around the paddock before slowing it to a stop. “How was that Bernie?”

“It was a lot of fun,” she replied softly. “I can see why you do it so often.”

He grinned and ruffled her hair. “Well, it gets even better when you go faster. You want to try a trot now? I’ll be right here to support you.”

She nodded and looked forward. “Sure, let’s do it.”


End file.
